


Yellow

by djarinscyare



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Reunited and It Feels So Good, SO MUCH FLUFF, fem reader - Freeform, hehe, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: "Marcus!" you shouted down from the third floor, feeling your heart swell as he turned and looked up at you, one hand shielding his eyes. You saw a couple passerby rolling their eyes and giving the both of you dirty looks, but you didn't care. He was home, finally, after a month apart, and you were going to make a scene.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii i hope yall like this :))) I am literally in love with this man what the heck,,, This fic was literally just an excuse to write reader in a cute yellow dress, and to have someone call reader “baby girl” so do with that what you will.
> 
> unbeta'd and barely edited lmao im sorry

You looked at yourself in the mirror, admiring your cute spring dress "Lookin' good babe," you said to your reflection, a smile forming on your lips. Marcus was coming home today. You had checked in with him right before he boarded his flight, and the two of you planned a little outing to celebrate his return.

_ "What time will you get in?" you asked, holding the phone to your ear as you held dresses up against your body. You wanted to wear something nice for your boyfriend after he returned from a month undercover. _

_ "Four PM, but I have to run by the office and do a bit of paperwork before I can come home. I'll probably get there around five." _

_ You nodded, even though he couldn't see you. "I was thinking we could go out for supper, maybe dress up a little. I've got this new yellow dress I've been wanting to wear, but I'm missing my arm candy," you giggled, imagining Marcus's sweet little smile. _

_ "Of course baby girl, I'd love to. Maybe we can go for a walk around the Basin, too. Are the cherry trees blossoming yet?" _

_ "Not yet," you replied, craning your neck to look through your living room and out the window that overlooked the Tidal Basin. "Hopefully there won't be too many people out." Through the phone you caught the tail end of an announcement over the airport PA. _

_ Marcus sighed. "Alright, that's my flight." _

_ "Aww, okay. Well, hurry up and board, Mr. Pike. I want you home on time." You flopped down onto the bed you shared with Marcus, pulling his pillow close to you. You missed him so badly it hurt. _

_ "I will, and I'll see you soon." _

_ "I'll be waiting, baby. I love you." _

_ "Love you too." _

That had been around one o'clock. It was nearly five now, and you knew Marcus would be home any minute. You left your bedroom and headed to the balcony, a warm spring wind caressing your bare arms. The balcony of your one bedroom apartment overlooked the Tidal Basin. God, you loved this city. There was something about it that felt a bit more homey than places like Manhattan. There was something in the air, in the spirit and feel of DC. You loved to call it home.

Down below a taxi pulled up to the front of your apartment building. Out stepped Marcus, and you beamed. "Marcus!" you shouted down from the third floor, feeling your heart swell as he turned and looked up at you, one hand shielding his eyes.

He cupped one hand around his mouth, and the familiar warmth of his voice was like music to your ears. "You look beautiful!" Even shouting, he sounded utterly in awe of you, as he always did.

"Do you need me to come down?" you asked, ready to feel his arms around you again, but he shook his head.

"No way," Marcus called back with an enormous grin on his face. "You wait right there, you hear me?"

You saw a couple passerby rolling their eyes and giving the both of you dirty looks, but you didn't care. He was home, finally, after a month apart, and you were going to make a scene.

You waited in anticipation for what felt like an eternity until you heard the familiar scratch of Marcus's key. Adrenaline rushed through your veins and you rocked back and forth on your heels, anticipating the moment when the door would swing open and he'd be standing there. When it finally did, you rushed to him, all but throwing yourself into his arms. 

He caught you easily with a little "oof" and a large grin. His arms felt like home as they wrapped around you, and in turn you locked your ankles behind his back. He was just as sturdy and warm as always, smelling of cologne and old paper. Your lips met in an awkward but enthusiastic kiss, noses bumping and teeth knocking, but you didn't care. You were laughing against each other's lips in between sweet, happy kisses. 

Marcus hooked his hands under your thighs, causing you to tighten your arms around his neck. The position pressed your chest flat against his and you reveled in the feeling of him, warm and solid against you. His thumb rubbed slow circles over your thigh as he backed you up against the wall.

"You look  _ so _ good honey," he murmured against your lips. Your back hit the wall with a soft thud and you squeezed your legs a bit tighter around him. "Yellow really is your color."

Your response was stopped when his tongue slipped past your lips, tangling with yours and savoring the taste of you. You made a soft noise and brought one hand up to his head, threading your fingers through tufts of dark brown hair. In that moment Marcus was all encompassing, surrounding you completely. His cologne was in your nose and his hands were on your body, he was everywhere at once and you loved it. "Missed you," you managed between kisses.

"I missed you more," he answered, lips traveling down to your neck. He pressed you firmly into the wall, keeping you in place as he left sweet little kisses and nips along your shoulder. You let your head fall back against the wall, scratching lightly at your boyfriend's scalp.

"Promise me you wont go undercover for that long  _ ever _ again," you say, knowing it's a request that can't be fulfilled. Still a girl can hope, can't she?

Marcus chuckled, burying his head in the crook of your neck for a moment to inhale the sweet scent of your perfume. "I'll try baby girl, no promises though." You pulled an exaggerated pout when his eyes met yours and he laughed, loud and clear. "You are so cute, you know that?"

You smiled, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. "It's my weapon," you joked, kissing his cheek and bringing your legs down to the ground. "I'm sure you're hungry-"

"I'm  _ starved." _

"Good," you nodded, reaching down to pull on the wedged sandals with the straps you had gotten on sale while Marcus was gone. "Our reservation is in twenty minutes. It's just down the street, we can walk."

When you stood back up he took your hand, looking at you like you were the world. You were  _ his  _ world. "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [Tumblr](https://galaxysgal.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> comments and kudos mean the absolute world to me, but thank you for reading!!!


End file.
